Dance of Pales
by WangTangSSJ5
Summary: A lone dark night within the very halls of Castlevania, one man's memories still haunt and torment him through the long years that he has lived. The fallen memories of the lone Prince will grant him one last wish, one final moment with the love of his life.


This has nothing to do with Olrox's Quarters from the game, it's upon hearing its song; the said title of the story, is what I see for some odd reason. It just had to get it out and share it, though I have no idea why.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Castlevania is owned my Konami.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Transylvania**_, _**Circa Unknown**_

Castlevania, a living, breathing creature of darkness; for so long these halls have been scorned, so long that battles against the undead and demons were fought within its broken, disarrayed halls. So worn and cracked by the grip of time and trudged through by the would be heroes of the many centuries this stone foothold stood. A living and breathing entity always shaping or morphing whatever its will desired. A testament of a breathing and living harbinger of death and plague that surrounded and reigned every one hundred years. But this, this was his home. The last remaining memory he would hold on to, for he would hold onto forevermore, one that was all that remained. The many rooms laden within these dark walls held all sorts of mysticism that proceeded to strike fear and grasp the living of its essence, fleeting it away from those that dared to enter. The sadness and hatred that bore within one being that has dwelled here for centuries reverberated from within these very walls, not from his cries or the reflection from this cold being's eyes. No, the memories, those painful memories that resounded within these walls. She had lived here for a time with him, a love that still held firm within him but gripped by an anger and hatred for those that mercilessly slew the only one he grew to adore oh so much.

Silently, he walked through the candlelit hallways, the echoed clicks from the heels of his boots giving the only sound the halls have ever known to hear from its master. The man, tall and pale, his hair long and grayed; time had stopped for him. His lavishing evening attire throughout all of his life, time and time again he had risen from the growing evil and the weakening of man, the black tuxedo with a white fluffed ascot tie donned this inhabitant while his long black cloak stretching down to the calves of his legs. This long corridor comprised of Chaos' malevolent doing finally giving way to the a large, and distraught ballroom. Many of the room's stairs cracked, broken, or fallen in disrepair only added to the twisted architecture of the Creature of Chaos was indecisively known for. Many of the broken stairways on the opposite sides of the room spiraling up to a second floor while they branched higher to a third floor fitted with a broadened balcony. Those that stood upon this elevated platform would be treated to a most wondrous sight, the participants that could waltz below could astound anyone with its view. The moonlight's caress shining through the broken and cracked windows of ornate design, the compassionate veil of luminescence lighting up the cracked marbled floor.

So many titles had he gained from the blood-pulsing mortals of the surrounding lands, so many deeds he had committed for the hundreds of year he had lived, living in the darkness of this castle harboring the last of his memories. The sounds of their cries calling out his name, the many summoners that frequently called him back to the realm of the living...Dracula, the Prince of Darkness. This man, hallowed and overwhelmed with the fires crying for vengeance, would at times escape to the recesses of his most treasured of memories. One's that he could only smile softly upon though instantly weakened into the state of sadness from their recollection. A sense of longing and yearning for those times to once again return to his life. Death...was unforgiving, though he served willingly, his duty to lead the dead was a task too important, and couldn't be hindered by the likes of one man's yearning.

His eyes traveled out to the moon's welcoming gaze, and in just one brief moment, he allowed the moonlit night embrace him. His eyes gently closed, and in just one brief moment, the a high pitch series of keys began to play that replicated the sound of chimes before shifting into in a pleasant and moving keys of a mid keyed piano, and suddenly having a quartet of violin sounding shortly after and soon the same sequence of keys played once more shortly after. He lifted his left hand up to his waist level, his eyes still closed, and raised his right hand, acting as if a partner was dancing along with him. The ambiance of the playing picking up, gradually getting louder as he began to step along the dance floor. His left foot sliding to the left and began to turn around in his dance. His steps placed carefully as to not 'injure' his supposed partner as he glided about the floor. The resounding playing echoed throughout the hall as the string quartet and bass comprised together playing the most beautifully constructed pitch he could ever hear, before heading the gentle melody of the flute. The melancholy but romantic feeling the piece portrayed captivated him, as he opened his mind. His eyes widened but then frowned as he realized the partner that had then joined him.

"Lisa," He muttered as her long blonde hair was tied in a loose bun behind her, the strands of her golden hair framing her face and cascading down to her bosom. Her soft blue eyes harboring no ill will towards anything, the only image that lied within her eyes was the love of her life that stood before her, though her image merely transparent and yet he didn't seem to realize what had transpired before him. The two of them continued to dance as then bright figures of light took upon the shapes of men and women alike, all clad in formal tuxedos for the men and elegant dresses and hairstyles for the women. Their features further defining as color and features were then added to them, though they too were transparent. Unable to hinge onto a corporeal form from once they had inhabitated in times long past. The apparitions of those trapped within these dark halls now filling the ballroom, though they seemed unaffected by their souls living in such an entrapment. The Waltz of the Dead, even _he_ had to admire its boundless beauty.

The song still continued to play, the Prince unaffected by just the mere faux of his own memory clouding his own judgment, his desires filling his hallowed heart and gracing his paled face. He smiled as the sight of his long lost love, and for this one moment, his heart became overjoyed. A feeling that he had long since forgotten. The dancers that waltzed to the Sonata of Night, reveling in the freedom of dance and song that even they had not since heard from their times of passing. The Prince continued his dance with his love, stepping and twirling around upon the cracked marble floor, the instruments resounding within the walls growing louder and playing more beautifully by the minute.

"I miss you so much, my _love_." She whispered as she lied her head upon his shoulder, and though he tried to nudge against her ghost, he found himself falling through her cheek, if only slightly.

"I, too, have longed for your return." He whispered back as the two danced in a happiness that had fleeted away hundreds of years ago. Her life ending in the most bitter and cruel accusations man could ever place upon another despite how helpful her medicines were. An unfitting fate for anyone kind and gentle enough to help those in need. A trial of misconception and fear of what was unknown. Damn them all.

The dance carried on and on for many a time, allowing the Darkened Prince to enjoy this one moment in time that he had longed for. Just once, he had wished to spend one last moment with her. Just one more time. With the woodwind instruments, string, and piano now fading away, the spirits parted from one another and took their bow before gradually fading from the ballroom's adhering darkness. The Prince and Lisa also stepped back and took their bow for the best moment he had experienced in the hundreds of years he had lived.

With their rise from their bow, his pained pale face stressed, his teeth bearing and clenched together, his canines began to grow. His transparent love only smiled at him, her eyes also holding that sadness and longing for love's warm embrace as well. With her bidding farewell, she sounded, "I will always love you, no matter how far apart we are. Never...forget." The Prince's eyes pleading, begging her not leave him once more but found himself at a loss of words, unable to cry out for her once more as she then faded before his eyes.

All he could do was fall to his knees into a bitter despair, a hatred that had forever burned within him against those that took his happiness away. A hatred that was fueled by his own memories, an unending torrent of sadness that shook his cold heart to its bitter core.

"I...Will...Never...Forget." The moon's compassionate brace now adhering to this broken man that kneeled upon the floor, even the wickedness in his heart held such a resounding torment, that even the brace of night, could never heal the damage that had so unjustly been dealt.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I actually began to tear up on this, and yet I have no idea why. Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, and as always **Read & Review** Please!


End file.
